Chuck vs The Return of Bryce
by rockstar54
Summary: Post Season 5. Just when Sarah and Chuck were starting their lives together two things happen that might just put their love life on hold. 1- Bryce Larkin comes back from the dead and falls in love with the beautiful and exotic Carina Millet. 2- Damien Grey, a man who is out to create a new and greater intersect will do anything to get what he wants
1. Return of Agent Larkin

**Hello Readers! This is my first Chuck fanfic. Please review! Enjoy Chapter One!**

* * *

6 monthes after season five finale

Agent Bryce Larkin raced madly down a plain, windowless hallway like his life depended on it. It did, was constantly keeping his eyes out for gaurds. With alarms blaring in his ears he finally made it to the only exit in the whole holding quikly and calmly entered the code he had stolen for the gaurd that he had also severely injured.

The door opened with a whoosh of air. Bryce was almost blinded by sunlight. _Shit, _Bryce thought,_ Being in a holding facility for three years really screws up your eyes._ Once his eyes adjusted, he started to run. Bryce had no earthly idea where he was going, but he had to go somewhere. Anywhere to get away from that hellhole.

* * *

''So...what Stars Wars movie do ya wanna watch tonight? Chuck? Chuck!'' Morgan Grimes waved a hand of his best friend's face.

''Oh sorry buddy. I guess I was thinking about stuff.''Chuck and Morgan were clearing out castle. They were ofically opening Carmichael Industries to the public as a computer software company, not a spy company.

''Like what? You can tell me.''

''I was thinking about Bryce. For some reason I think he's still out there. Y'know that one of these days he's gonna sweep in with his coolness and say, Hey Chuck miss me?''

''Chuck, he's dead-''

''Hey Chuck, miss me?''

The two best friends froze and sloely turned around , jaws dropped.

Bryce continued,''So, how's Sarah?''

At the same time, both Chuck and Morgan screamed the girlish scream that they were famous for and ran.

''Chuck! Chuck! Wait!''Bryce ran after them.

Chuck and Morgan ran frantically out of the Buy More with Bryce in hot pursuit.

Bryce lunged foreward and tackled Chuck to the ground.

''Bryce!Oh my God! How are you alive!''Chuck tried to get free of Bryce's grip.

''Chuck, don't freak out okay.''Bryce calmly said.

''I'm not freaking out. Are you freaking out? I'm certainly not freaking out.''Chuck rambled.

''Hey Larkin, let Chuck go.''Morgan intervened trying to look as menacing as possible.

''I don't think so.''Bryce got up and punched Morgan unconcious.

Chuck jumped,''Bryce! Look, you're alive. I'm happy, sort of, I think. Anyway, it is _not _ okay to punch my best friend. Your gonna give him brain damage or liver problems!''

''Chuck, we have _way _ more important things to discuss. Now, grab a leg. Help me drag this moron.''

''He's not a moron.''

''Alright.''

''Where are we going?''

''Ellie's place.''

''Bryce, Ellie moved.''

''Where?''

''Chicago.''

''Oh really, I thought she'd never leave her baby brother's side.''

''Very funny.''

''So what have I missed?'' Bryce and Chuck had stopped momentarily to catch their breath. Morgan weighed more than he looked.

''Well, Me and Sarah own a computer software company called Carmichael Industries. Ellie and Devon have a baby named Clara. I'll tell you the rest on the way to Echo Plaza.''

* * *

''So here we are.''Chuck and Bryce entered Echo Plaza still dragging Morgan.

''This hasn't changed unlike all the other things that I've heard so far.''Bryce comented.

''I know, it's a lot to take in.''

''So you and Sarah are getting married again.''Bryce said,''Y'know , even though I tried to get Sarah back, I knew you two were in love.''

''Thanks,''Chuck said,''I think.''

''You're welcome. For the record, I didn't escape from that holding facility for freedom,well, I did, but I escaped to get you back.''

''Really?''Chuck raised a questioning eyebrow.

''Yeah, I know how wierd it sound, but I want us to be friends again.''

''I...sure..you'll have to share me with Morgan. Speaking of him he's waking up.''

* * *

Inside Sarah and Chuck's apartment

''Wow Carina you must really like dropping in on us , literally.''Sarah walked around the sofa to sit next to her spy friend that really did ''drop in''.

''So, after you and Chuck finish moving in to your dream house you're going to get a dog. What breed?''

''We were thinking about a Lab.''Sarah replied.

''Speaking of dogs, how much is that puppy in the window?''Carina pointed out the window.

Sarah looked to where Carina was pointing. She couldn't believe her eyes. Bryce? Bryce Larkin?

Carina continued,''Seriously Sarah, who is he? Cause if he's single he is _mine_.''

''Oh, he's Bryce Larkin.''

''_The _ Bryce Larkin! Sarah, you said he was handsome, but he's gorgeous! Wait, I thought he was dead.''

''Well , I was wrong.''Sarah murmered as she went to get the door.


	2. Falling

**Thank you so much for all the positive feedbck! Please continue. There will be Charah in future chapters!**

* * *

Bryce sat awkardly on the sofa in Chuck and Sarah's apartment waiting for them to come out of their bedroom. They were discussing the ''situation''. The situation that he had obviously caused. He could of course understand. According to what Chuck had said, everything was prefect between. And he had run the possibility of ruining that. Carina ws in the kitchen, arranging the dishes in some imaginary order. She was doing this just to avoid an awkard conversation with Bryce. They both wondered what Chuck and Sarah were talking about...

* * *

''Chuck! How is he alive?''

''How?''

''You know, Bryce! Bryce Larkin!''

''Oh him, ya know this isn't the first time he's done this...''

''But back then, things weren't prefect. Now they are and I don't want him ruining that.''

''C'mon how much trouble could he be?''

''A lot.''

''He said he'd lay off an I personally believe him.''

''Alright, just don't expect me to be friendly.''

Chuck kissed his fiance's cheek. ''Just be nice.''

* * *

Byce turned around when Chuck and Sarah entered the living room.

Sarah spoke first,''So, Bryce, I take it you'll be staying here awhile,''

Byrce knew when was pissed off, and thie was one of those times. He dicided to save the teasing for later.

''I'd better go.''Carina got up from where she was siiting and hugged Sarah.

When Carina hugged Sarah she whispered,'' Let's have a little girl talk outside.''

Neither of the men heard, but Sarah heard loud and clear.

''I think I'll walk Carina to her car.''Sarah anounced. The two females walked out the door.

When they were in the courtyard Sarah asked,''What do you what to talk about?''

''It's about Larkin.''Carina said.

''Oh. My. God. You like him!''

Hold it Walker! He looks like he'd be fun in bed, but nothing else, I swear.''

''I believe you for now. I won't hesitate to say I told you so when you're walking down the aisle about to become Mrs Bryce Larkin.''

''Okay bye. Try not to get your memory wiped away anytime soon.''

The two women hugged and Carina got in to her car and drove off.

Sarah sighed. Bryce and Carina. It sounded right. They were both profesional spies. They obviously had a sex appeal for each other, at least Carina did.

With one last look in the direction where Carina drove off, Sarah walked back in to the house.

* * *

Carina pressed harder on the accelerator. No. This could _not _ be happening. If she wasn't trained to lie and conceal her feelings, Sarah would've found out instantly. Carina Miller was a deadly spy, she wasn't suppose to fall in love. And yet, hear she was, falling head over heals right in front of her eyes.

She'd just do what she did best. Go. Go as far away from here as possiible. Kill some warlords or something. She'd soon forgry about Agent Larkin.

Maybe.

* * *

**Sorry, this will not be one of my best chapters, It was really short. The next ones will be longer. **

**Please read and review. Thanks**

**Rockstar54**


	3. Another Larkin

**Hey guys! I know it's a tad bit early, but I was sooo excited to get this chapter out there that I couldn't wait till it! It will definatley add a twist to the review..**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Agent Bryce Larkin returned from the dead when Chuck recieved the call.

''Hello?''Chuck said.

''Hey Chuck,it's me, Heather, Heather Larkin.''a young female voice replied.

Chuck was stricken silent for a few moments. Could it be? Honest to God, was it really her?

''Heather? What are you doing? Where are you?''

Chuck , I'm at the airport. I need you to come and pick me up.''

''O-Okay.''

Chuck headed in to the kitchen and grabbed th car keys off the counter. Sarah was fixing dinner.

She asked,''Where are you going?''

''Buy More.''Chuck murmered. Since he had been a spy for the past five years he had became and expert at lying.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Chuck was waiting outside the airport, waiting for any young woman to come up to him and say,_ Hey Chuck, it's me._ How was he suppose to know waht she looked like? There was, indeed, a ten year age gap between Byrce and Heather Larkin. So if Bryce joined the CIA when he was twenty, Heather would've only been ten when Chuck last saw her.

Then a rather atractive young woman entered the parking lot. Chuck knew that without a doupt, that young lady was Heather Christian Larkin. She had the trademark Larkin black hair that was in curls down to the base of her neck. Ice blue eyes, a little on the tall side,she didn't seem athletic, but without a doupt kept herself fit.

''Hello Chuck, you came.''Heather gave Chuck a dazzling smile. Yup, this was definatley Bryce's little sis.

''Yeah, what else was I suppose to do?''Chuck forced a laugh.

''C'mon, we'll talk in the car.''Heather grabbed Chuck's shirt sleeve and led Chuck farther in to the parking lot.

* * *

Chuck was cruising down the freeway with Heather in the passengers seat in awkard silence.

Chuck cleared his throught,''I have a lot of questions to ask you, but first of all, how did you find me?''

''There's not a lot of Bartowskis in the world are there? Chuck, promise me you won't freak out.''

Before Chuck could sat anything. Heather began,''I know Bryce's alive, I know you and him are spies-''

''Wait, whoa, how do you know this?''

Heather sighed,''I'm a spy, Chuck.''


	4. I hate you

**Hello awesome readers! Here is Chapter Four. Enjoy. ****PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Heather stood in the living room of Bryce's apartment in Echo Park , waiting for him to come out of his bedroom. Bryce going in to bedroom as soon as she said hello was kinda the reaction she expected. Her and Bryce's relationship wasn't the best. She still hated him for leaving her when she had no one else and then faking his death basically brecking her heart. He still felt guility for leaving her when she had no one else and then faking his death basically breaking his little sister's heart. If he was pissed at her for coming back, he'll really flip when he found out she was a spy.

Sarah had been put on ''Heather Duty'' as Chuck put it. Sarah was keeping Heather ocupied while Bryce and Chuck were having a ''boy talk'' in Bryce's bedroom.

''Why don't you sit down?''Sarah offered the younger woman a seat across for her. Heather silently sat down. Heather Christian Larkin was almost never quiet. But being from Connecticut she felt truely like a stranger in a strange land. Heather was, in fact, very loud, a tomboy, dare devil,and very wild. This personality often causes family members, specifically Bryce, to worry if she'll come home in one piece.

''Where are you from?''Sarah kept asking questions just to keep the conversation up and avoid an awkard silence.

''Connecticut.''

''So, Chuck tellls me you're a spy, where'd you get recruited?''

''Harvard, I went to college there.''It was no secret that Heather was wicked smart.

''I take it you wnet there on a scholarship?''From what little Bryce had told Sarah about his past while they were partners, Sarah had deduced that his parents weren't of a rich background.

Heather lazily brushed a curl out of her face and started to twirl it around her finger.''No, my parents were richer than it appeared.''

Both of the female's heads turned when a door shut. Bryce and Chuck emerged from it.

''Well we better be going.''Sarah got up and headed to the door, Chuck followed.

Soon enough, both siblings were alone in the house.

''You said you were going out for a walk. You said you were going for a walk, Bryce. And you never came back.''

''Heather it's-''

''Complicated. I know Bryce. You could've of least told me. That you were leaving. I deserved that much.I only had you. Mom was dead. Dad left. I only had you didn't tell me.''

''I couldn't.''

''Yes you could've.

''No.''

''Oh and do you know that after you left there were foster homes? Do you how many I was in? Sixteen. Sixteen Bryce!''

''Look I'm sorry-''

''Oh and the only reason I got in to Harvard was the fact that I got straight As and my teachers thought I deserved it! And to weeks ago I got kicked out for something I didn't do!''

''I'm sorry, Heather, I really am. I'm sorry for leaving, everything. You have to believe me.''Bryce gave his sister a pleading look.

''I hate you.''


	5. Author's Note (Sorry!)

**Sorry! This is ****not ****an update(though I wish it was). It seems that a lot of you don't get why Sarah and Chuck are getting married again. First of all, Sarah and Chuck relationship never 'ended'. Second, I thought since Sarah's memory got taken away, they'd get married again so Sarah would be able to at least have a memory of her big day even though it was ,technically , her second. Because, every girl (even the spy ones) want to remember their wedding day.**


	6. A new mission

**Thank you for the reviews! The snowstorm in Virginia is brutal, but I'm thanking the good Lord we didn't lose power (knock on wood). Please continue your support. **

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Bryce stared at his reflection in the steamy bathroom mirror. The last two days had pretty much had been hell on earth. Despite their argument Heather had decided to stay in Burbank, instead of going back to Connecticut, where she belongs. Conversation had been slim to none between the two. Bryce knew from expierence that his little sister could hold a hell of a grudge. How long she would hold this grudge was something Bryce didn't know.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Bryce headed in to his bedroom.

Carina was laying in his bed, wearing nothing. Bryce was extremely surprised by the sight, not remembering inviting the redhead in at all.

''Hello Larkin.''Carina purred.

''How did you get here?''Bryce haistly sat down on the edge of the bed.

''That's no way to treat your lover, now is it?''Carina pulled Bryce closer and him smoothly on the lips.

Bryce pulled away,''Who let you in?''

''Your little sister. You take a long shower.''

''You've been here that long?''

''It doesn't take me that long to get undressed.''

''Excuse me for a minute.''Bryce got up and left the room.

* * *

Bryce found his sister sitting in a chair, feet propped up on the table, eating.

''You invited her in!''Bryce yelped.

''Don't blame me! I just thought she was one of Bryce Larkin's many lovers. Oh, and do me a favor, put some clothes on.''

* * *

Bryce returned to the bedroom. Not to his surprise, Carina was still there.

''That was quick.''Carina comented as Bryce began to dig through his dresser trying to find clothes.

''Carina, close your eyes, or turn around.''Bryce said.

''C'mon Larkin, we're not a couple of kids.''Carina smiled.''And I'm sure I've seen worse.''

Bryce blushed and went in to the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, across Echo Park, Chuck and Sarah were enjoying a quiet breakfast without any distactions.

''Sarah, I bought the house.''Chuck said.

''What! Chuck, you bought _the house_!''Sarah practically screamed.

''Yup, if you mean the white house with the red door in the suburbs. Our dream house. I bought it yesterday. Surprise.''Chuck smiled at his wife's excitement.

The couple leaned in for a kiss that was interupted by a door shutting.

Bryce soon joined them at the table.'

''What are you doing here?''Chuck asked.

''What is Carina doing here?''Bryce asked.

''New mission. She came to tell you. She said your her new ''partner''.''Sarah explained.

Chuck intervened,''Y'know why I like breakfast? Because I get to spend some quality time with my wife. Without anyone by the name of Bryce Larkin barging in.''

''Well Morgan comes in and out whenever he pleases and you don't complain.''Bryce retorted.

''Well he's my best friend.''

''Oh I almost forgot. Chuck and Morgan, BFFs forever.''

''Ha-ha. Very funny, Bryce.''

''General Beckman wants you in castle at ten.''Sarah changed the subject to keep the two men from tearing each other to shreds.

''Can you come with me?''Bryce asked.

''Sure. I'm sure Beckman could use us for something.''

''Sarah, he's not five. And last time I checked we were civilians.''Chuck said.

''C'mon Chuck, it'll be one last-''Bryce said.

''Never say one last mission!''Chuck and Sarah said together.

''Alright, I take it you two are very superstitous.''

* * *

Walking through the BuyMore felt like a dream for Bryce. He thought he'd never see this place again.

''Where's dumb and dummer?''Bryce asked Chuck as they walked past the Nerd Herd desk.

''Oh, Jeff and Lester they got a record deal with this german guy. Havn't seen or heard from them since. By the way, whay do you want me and Sarah to come with you?''Chuck asked.

''I do _not _be alone with Carina.''

''Why?''

''She tries to get me laid every time we're alone together.''

''Since when has getting laid been an issue for Bryce Larkin.''

''Chuck, I barely know her!''

''Okay, alright, I tell Sarah to keep Carina away from you.''

''Thanks.''

''A-hem.''

Chuck and Bryce turned to see Morgan Grimes standing in front of them. Fully clad in his BuyMore maneger outfit.

''Hello, Morgan.''Bryce said cooly.

''Hey Larkin.''Morgan said.

Bryce and Morgan had began to hate each other over the past weeks. The biggest thing was the fact that they were both sharing the label: ''Chucks Best Friend.'' And niether of them liked to share.

''Morgan, we're going to castle. I know you want to come too, but you have to be nice to Bryce. Bryce, the same goes with you. Now let's go.''Chuck lede both of them to castle's secret entrance.

* * *

Every little boy at one point, dreams of having their own secret hideout. Bryce had been one of those boys. He could help but feel a little giddy as he enter the base. God, he missed this place!

''This place is way more awesome than I remember.''Bryce called from god knows where in the underground base.

''Well I see he's enjoying himself.''Chuck's statement was screaming sarcaism.

''Chuck, he's been in a holding facility for the past three years, let him have fun.''Sarah said.

''Yeah Chuck, let me play with my toys.''Bryce called.

''You mean Casey's toys.''Morgan corrected.

''I think it's kinda cute.''Carina murmered without thinking.

''What did you say?''Sarah asked.

''Nothing.''Carina quickly snapped out of her daze.

''Hello, Agents.''Everyone turned to the giant screen that mounted on the wall. All except for Bryce, who was still running around castle doing God knows what.

General Dianne Beckman continued,''I trust you are all aware about Agent Larkin and Agent Miller's mission or else you wouldn't be here. Speaking of Larkin, where is he.''

''Right here.''Bryce walked in.

''Alright, now that everyone is acounted for, let's get down to business. Bryce and Carina will be posing as husband and wife and will be attending a ball hosted by none other than Damien Grey. Damien Grey had been after the Intersect for over ten years, but wasn't a major threat until now. He is considered ruthless and very dangerous, he has undercover agents stationed all across the globe. The goal of this mission is to get as much information as possible without getting caught. Agent Larkin will also be coming on this mission.''

''Umm.. General, I think you already said I'd be on this mission.''Bryce said.

''I didn't mean you. I meant _Heather _ Larkin.''

As if on cue, Heather appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

She flashed one of her trademark smiles,''Hello General, sorry I'm late.''

* * *

**So that was Chapter Six. Hope you enjoyed it. Damien Grey wasn't a villian in the original tv series. I made him up myself. Every story needs a good villian.**


	7. Not all is lost

**Greetings readers! Thank you soooo much for the reviews, favs, and follows. They mean the world to me! **

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Team Bartowski were gathered in castle, making last minute preparations for the mission. Morgan wasn't in the highest of spirits. He had made to the rest the team well aware that he had to give up a date with Alex to go on this mission. Heather, Bryce, and Carina were clad in evening wear, the rest of the team was surveillance duty.

''If you don't mind me asking. Why are you coming on this mission? And why the hell are you an agent?''Bryce eyed his little sister out of the corner of his eye.

''If you didn't hear General Beckman. you and Carina are posing as a married couple. Somebody needs to seduce Damien Grey. And the second thing we can discuss later.''

''That's disgusting.''

''What?''

''Your twenty- one and Damien's at least sixty-''Bryce said.

''Fifty two. He's fifty two. I make it a job to know who I'm seducing.''

''I still think think it's disgusting.''

''I've done more vulgar things.''

''Like what?''

''You don't want to know.''

''Yeah, I do.''

''You're not my father, Bryce.''

''Yeah, but I'm the closest thing to one.''

''Jeez, relax! You're tense. Hopefully after tonight you'll loosen up a little bit.''

''Why is that?''

''Well, if you ever want to get laid with that Carina girl, tonights the best night to do it.''

As Heather walked out the door Bryce called,''Does everything want me to have sex with Carina?''

''You might get your wish, I'm feelin good.''Carina walked past Bryce.

* * *

Later that night, at Damien Grey's mansion in LA, three people entered the already crowded mansion. Two women, one man. All three of them were undercover agents, but nobody knew that except them.

''Okay so where's Damien?''Carina looked towards her other two partners.

''I don't know, but I'll find him. You two should cause a distraction, I need to get Damien alone.''Heather disapeared in to the crowd.

''Care for a dance my love?''Bryce led Carina to the dance floor.

''I thought you'd never ask.''Carina replied.

Bryce began twirling Carina around the dance floor.

''So much for causing a distraction.''Carina murmered into Bryce's ear.

''Just wait. If they play the tango, we'll have everyone's attention in no time.''

* * *

Across the ballroom Heather scanned the room for the infamous Damien Grey. _C'mon, how many men in their fifties can there be a this party,_ she thought.

''You're looking a little lonely if you don't mind me comenting.''Heather turned and faced Damien himself. She had to admit he blended in well. He didn't appear to be a deadly warlord, but she knew she couldn't be fooled by his apearance.

''Nobody came with me, if that's what your wondering.''Heather replied.

''Well that's a shame. A pretty girl like you deserves a young man to have a good time with.''Dmaien looked towards Bryce and Carina, who had captured everyone attention by dansing a very passionate and romantic tango.

''Actually, as strange as it sounds, I prefer older men.''

''Oh really.''

''You know this _is _a beautiful house. Would you care to show me the more private rooms, prehaps?''

''Allow me to lead the way.''

* * *

''Their leaving.''Carina whispered.

''Who?''Bryce asked.

''Damien and Heather, should we follow?''

''Heather can hold her own. And we're in the middle of a dance.''

''You don't want to stop dancing.''

''No I don't.''

''Ahhh, I see, you just want an excuse to feel me up.''

''No I don't.''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''You're blushing, Bryce.''

''Yes I am.''

* * *

''Damien, I can't believe you have a whole collection of diamonds.''Heather said. To tell the truth, acting all seductive and ditzy was making her sick. But she needed to get that microchip that had the names of all of Damien's agents on it. It was protected under a glass dome that could be opened using a key.

''And this my dear is my prized possesion.''

''A microcip, Damien I would've never guessed.''

''It is, my dear. It has all of my most valuble imformation on it.''

She needed to get that chip.

* * *

''And this is the master bedroom.''Damien and Heather entered the bedroom.

Then she saw it.

The key.

It was on a chord that was around Damien's neck.

''What an intresting watch. I havn't seen anything like it.''Damien was looking at her CIA watch. ''May I take a look?''

''No! I mean, it's very delicate, you might break it.''Heather haistily backed away.

''Why so skittish all of a sudden? Is there something about you you don't want me to know?''Damien advanced on Heather with surprising speed and agility.

''Are you trying to rob me?Damien yanked the watch off Heather's wrist.''Or are you working for the CIA?''

''I-I don't know what your talking about.''Heather cringed when Damien crushed the watched under the weight of his shoe.

''And here I thougth you were smart. Only a fool would try to rob the more than deadly Damien Grey.''

Putting the antique mahogany furniture to use, Heather picked up chair and smashed it against Damien's head.

''AARRRGHHH!''Damien fell back, unconscious.

Heather knelt beside Damien. Pulling a knife out from the heel of her shoe, she cut the chord around Damien's neck.

* * *

Heather sprinted back to the room where the microchip was held. Jamming the key inot it's lock, she turned it until she heard a click. The dome opened with a whoosh of air. She grabbed the microchip.

Almost instantly alarms went off. Heather did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

Back to the ballroom. She hoped to melt in to the crowd.

She soon found Bryce and Carina.

''We need to go.''She said.

''Why?''Bryce looked at his sister.

Heather pointed to the gaurds that were aparantly after her.

''Let's move.''

The three made their way to the edge of the bedroom.

Heather pulled the fire alarm.

''What was that for?''Carina asked.

''IT'll be so chaotic that, hopefully, we'll be able to get out of here in one piece.''Heather explained as the trio exected the mansion.

They colasped on the floor of the van in exhustion.

''So much for an easy mission.''Chuck comented.

''We're lucky our identities weren't compromised.''Carina grumbled examining a tear in her dress.

''Not all is lost.'Heather said.''I got the microchip.''


	8. WHAT?

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The Morning after end of mission

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the hotel suite. Bryce nuzzled his nose softly into Carina redhair.

''Hmm..we should get up.''Carina murmered.

''Wanna go another round before we do?''Bryce rested his hand on Carina's hip.

''No, I should rest up before my trip.''Carina got up.''Have you seen my bra anywhere?''

''You can keep it off as far as I'm concerned.''

''Don't mess with me, Larkin.''

''Alright. I think I saw it next to my shirt. But I can't be sure. By the way, that was the best sex I had in, God, three years.''

''You were in a enemy holding facility for three years you idiot.''

''Oh yeah, doesn't seem like it.''

''Time does fly when your having fun.''Carina, now fully dressed, bent down to kiss Bryce, who was still in bed.

''Call me.''Bryce whispered.

''If you start sending me pictures of you without your pants on, then I might come and visit.''

''Can I at least cook you breakfast before you leave?''

''You don't cook.''

''Corecction, can I at least _buy_ you breakfast?''

''I'll eat on the plane.''

''Why do you do that?''

''What?''

''Turn down all my offers. I gave the best sex ever and I want you to know I can give you more that.''

''What? A baby? You know I'm not the Mommy type.''Carina started walking to the door.

''You know that's not what I meant.''

''I'm not taking any chances!''Carina shut the door leaving Bryce alone in the hotel room.

* * *

Bryce returned to his condo and instantly he knew something wasn't right.

Someone was here.

It couldn't be Heather. She had called five minutes ago to say she was going to the BuyMore.

''Do me a favor Larkin, next time you die, stay dead.''

''Hello Casey. Never expected you to visit me of all people.''

''Well I thought I'd do a little spy work. Check behind your ear.''The NSA agent geatured to Bryce's ear.

Bryce felt behind his ear and pulled off a bug.

''What! You heard the conversation I had with Carina! I'm pretty sure that's a violation of my privacy.''

''I would strongly suggest not having a kid, I don't want to be chasing another Larkin all over God's creation.''

''You know that's not what I meant-''

''Oh and heard your sister's back in town. You better say your goodbyes.''

''Why?''

''She's going on a solo mission. Paris.''

''WHAT?''

* * *

**I know this chapter was a little short. It was mostly just a filler. I know I'm probally going a little ''fast paced'' with the plot line, at least that's what my friends are saying. So, I'll be trying to ''take it slow'' for the now on.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks**

** - Rockstar54**


	9. Family Reunion

**Hello Readers! I'm sorry I havn't been updating for awhile! I've been super busy. **

* * *

Chapter Nine

''Heather you shouldn't do this!''

''FYI I know exactly what I signed up for.''

''It's dangerous!''

''Bryce, I'm catching a con man. Compared to the missions you've been on this is playtime at daycare!''

''I not letting you go!''

''I'm an adult. I'm not a baby. You're not my father. I don't get why your so overprotective. These days you won't let me out of the house without asking where I'm going and when I'll be back.''

''Heather you don't get it-''

''Yes I do. I'm leaving. With or without your consent.''

Heather turned to go to her room, but Bryce grabbed her arm.

''Heather.'' Bryce's voice was a stern whisper. ''There is a killer after you. I'm pretty sure Damien's not to happy about what you did to him the other day.''

''I know what I'm doing.'' Heather pulled her arm from Bryce's grip.

Heather sat in castle, her bags packed, staring at the microchip on th

e table. Resisting the urge to see what was one it. It wasn't her mission anymore. Her flight to Paris was in two hours and she had no intention of saying goodbye to her brother. She had never remembered him being this overprotective.

''I thought you'd be gone.'' Heather turned to see Chuck.

''My flight not for another two hours.''

''Bryce told me what happened. Heather, he wants to get to know you-''

''He lost the chance to get to know me again a long time ago.''

''So, ya gonna stay and see what's on the mythical microchip?''

Heather turned to the microchip ''No. It seems too easy. Getting the chip. I thought it be more complicated. Since Damien's suppose to be some sort of genius.''

''You're right, Miss Larkin.''

Both turned to the computer monitor. Damien Grey's face had appeared.

''Hello Damien.'' Heather greeted coolly. ''Still sporting quite the nasty bruise, I see.''

''Yes. don't expect a thank you.''

''Cut to the chase, what do you want?''

''Like I said, you were right about finding the microchip was too easy. It's blank. Check it if you like. You honestly thought I'd keep something that valuable in plain. You are as stupid as I thought.''

''And you weren't as smart as I thought, Damien. You thought an attractive girl like me would want to have sex with an ugly bastard like yourself.''

''I had to admit I had my doubts. I thought you'd like to know that I didn't contact you to tell you that the microchip was fake, I figured you could find that out yourself. I wanted to tell you that a certain ally of mine has gone missing. One by the name of Arthur C. Larkin? I assumed you'd know his location seeming that he is of close relation to you.''

''What do you want with my father?'' Heather snarled.

''Oh nothing. Nothing important. Just remember. Pieces and parts make a whole.''

The monitor turned off.

''Well. This is quite the family reunion, isn't it?''

Heather glared at Chuck.

''Soooo I guess judging by the look on your face you are not happy about this?'' Chuck asked as he followed Heather out of the BuyMore.

''Exactly.''Heather slammed the car door and jammed the key in to the ignition.

''Look, I know what it's like to have a parent ''come back'' and I just want you to that if you need someone to talk to-''

'Thanks for the offer, Chuck, but the only person I need to talk to is my brother.'' Heather picked up her phone and began to dial.

''Hello.''

''Hey Bryce, it's me.''

''It's about time! Where are you? We have a lot to discuss-''

''Good news, you won't have to play my dad for to longer. Guess who's back in town?''

''Elvis.''

''Very funny. Are you sitting or standing?''

''I don't have time for your games-''

''Will if you are standing you better sit down. Dad's back.''

There was silence.

''Bryce? Ya still there?''

''Oh yeah, really? How do you know this if you don't mind me asking?''

''Damien contacted us, The microchip's a fake.''

'Damn. I knew that was too easy.''

''That's not all. Damien left us some sort of clue.''

''What was it?''

''Pieces and parts make a whole. Something like that.''

''Maybe's it's a code.''

''Yeah maybe. I'm gonna hang up. Dad should be there in, like, five seconds.''

''How do you know?''

''Just a wild guess.''

''Okay bye.''

''See you _and _Dad later.''

Heather hung up the phone and began to concentrate on her driving.

''Okay I can tell that that humor was forced during that phone conversation, am I right?''

''Yup.''


	10. Explination

**Hello Readers! Sorry for keeping you waiting! Please R&R! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 10

''What are you doing?'' Chuck looked at Heather as she examined herself in the water of the Echo Park fountain.

''Trying to look less like my mother than ever.''

''Why would you-''

''Because Dad will say ''You look so much like your mother'' and I don't want him to.''

''Oh yeah your mom's -'' Chuck paused searching for the right words.

''Dead. Yeah go ahead and say it Chuck I won't burst in to tears.'' Heather walked past him and headed in to the house.

''Hey Dad.'' Heather greeted her long-forgotten father with a rather neutral voice and expression.

''Heather.'' Arthur greeted Heather with in the same manner that she had greeted him.

''Why did you leave?'' Heather asked. Heather looked at her father with the same blue eyes she had when she was five and her father had left.

''Heather…''Bryce said with a warning tone.

''Hold it Bryce. ''Arthur said.

''Does anyone want coffee?'' Sarah walked in to the room.

''Later honey. I think we need to hear this.'' Chuck said. Sarah sat down on the edge of the sofa.

''The reason I left all those years ago is that I was going under cover for the CIA .''

''Where? For who?'' Heather asked.

''I was going to act as Damien Grey's partner. Things went wrong and I ended up…..''

''Permanently undercover.'' Bryce murmured.

''Yes. And I finally was able to escape by faking my death.''

Chuck laughed.'' What's up with the Larkins and faking deaths?'' When he noticed that everyone else remained serious, Chuck decided to keep the joke to himself.

''What was Damien trying to do?'' Sarah asked.

Arthur pulled a laptop out of his bag.

''He was trying to recreate this.'' Arthur showed them a vile of green liquid on the computer screen.

''What do you mean? Recreate?'' Chuck asked.

''This. Is were it gets complicated.'' Arthur said.

''Wait. Shouldn't Morgan and Casey be here because this seems pretty important.'' Heather asked.

''No. They're with Alex. It's game night.'' Sarah explained.

''Casey? Game night? This place really has changed.'' Bryce muttered.

''Okay so like I said this is where it gets complicated. About thirty years ago, a couple of months after Stephan Bartowski and I-''

''Wait! Stephan and I ? You knew my father.?'' Chuck said.

''Yes. I was good friends with Stephan. There was another reason that Stephan trusted Bryce to give to the Intersect to Chuck. It was because he knew he was my son. Now, a couple of months after we created the Intersect we wanted to created something better- something more powerful. So, using extremely rare ingredients found around the world, we created a serum. We considered this serum our greatest accomplishment. It made anyone who drank it mentally and physically invincible. But when we tried it, all our test subjects either died our ended up in mental hospital.''

''So this serum is basically the super Intersect.'' Sarah concluded.

''But what would Damien want with it if it wasn't working?'' Heather asked.

''That is where I come in to play.'' Arthur said. ''Damien wanted me to modify it, so it would work. But it's impossible, it never worked to begin with and never will work.''

''Dad.'' Heather said. ''Damien left us a clue when he told us that the microchip was a fake. He said ''Pieces and parts make a whole.'' What do you think that means?''

''Ah yes.'' Arthur answered. ''Damien always liked a good clue hunt. Damien never kept all his

Information in one place, He distributed it among his most trusted agents.''

''Great..'' Bryce said sarcastically.'' So to get the information we need we need to hunt down all his agents!''

''Not all of them Bryce.'' Arthur corrected. ''Most likely just one- Isabel Virkram. She was the one- besides myself- that Damien trusted most. ''

''So we only have to find her.'' Chuck finished.

''Why don't you go back undercover and get Isabel current location?'' Sarah asked Arthur.

''Like I said, Damien thinks I'm dead. But however, I did include in my will that my children would continue my work so either Bryce or Heather will have to go undercover hopefully temporarily.''

At the same both siblings said, ''I'll do it.''

''No! Heather you can't do it.''

''Why not, Bryce?''

''You're too young!''

''Young! I am a 20 year old woman! I am far from too young! You on the other hand, you've been in a holding facility for the past three years-''

''What is that suppose

to mean?''

''Nothing. It's just you might not be at the top of your game that's all.''

''Oh really-''

''Enough! We'll flip a coin.'' Arthur interrupted. He fished a coin out of his pocket.

''I'll be heads since I'm smart and Bryce can be tails because he's being a-you know- ass.''

''Thanks.'' Bryce said with mock gratitude.

''Well it's been about fifteen years since I last did this.'' Arthur muttered as the coin flipped up in the air.

''YES!HEADS I WIN! TAILS YOU LOSE!'' Heather jumped up and down.

''You don't have to rub it in.'' Bryce grumbled trying not to pout.


End file.
